Old and New Rome
by darthpaolo2001
Summary: A hostile army masses near Camp Jupiter's borders. Assassins attack Camp Half-Blood. Frank recognizes the attackers, but is it really possible? Teeny bit of Frazel and Jasper/Jasiper here peaacee r&r pls


Yes, I ship Frazel and this story doesn't really have much. Very sorry for that :D

Have fun reading, Review please since this is my first story

•••••••

Fleets of horsemen were after me.

'Was it that bad?' I thought. I whipped my horse to go faster. Arrows were raining down near me, one nearly missed me by my ear. The horsemen upfront drew their swords, they were gaining on me. I saw something from afar, it was them, it was the lgion.

No cavalry, but their numbers looked like they were bringing down dragons. I charged heading towards the legion, once i was near enough, I swerved to their flanks and headed into the thick forest. I hid in some dense bushes and watched as the legion formed a phalanx. Pikes were lowered, bows were drawn. Then it happend, pikes against swords, arrows rained down on the horsemen. They were no match for the greatest faction of their time, Rome.

•••••••

Normal day at Camp Jupiter, fauns chasing around campers for money, Hannibal wrestling with Mrs O'Leary. I, as praetor saw New Rome finally in peace. Then a familiar face hugged him from behind, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and probably the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

Her hair was braided to her shoulder, and her smile was so beautiful. I immediately shook that thought and asked her

"Hazel, what do you need today?"

"Nothing" she replied "just wanted to see my boyfriend"

Frank blushed red, hearing that."It's great to see you too, Hazel"

"Unfortunately" Frank said sitting down "we have a situation"

"What's wrong" Hazel asked

"There are Romans near our borders, and they're not campers" Frank looked over the camp and saw that another adventure is coming, and this time Camp Jupiter's fate may be decided.

•••••••

I shook my head, and I finally saw clearer, the horsemen were actually centaurs, half-man half-horse. They were losing the battle, the Romans fought like they were going up against weaklings. The centaurs were wavering and shattered, the Romans turned to me. For once, I felt comfortable in my own legion. I am Julius Silvanus, legatus legionis of Legio IV Italia pia.

"All 6 thousand men alive and accounted for" my centurions reported as we marched

As they marched, I saw figure coming towards us. One of my scouts has returned

"I scouted around the camp, sire" he said "roughly 250 men and women, all capable of fighting, Romans and Greeks"

"This is a shameful display of force" I said, disappointed with the Roman legionnaires in the camp of theirs"We attack at nightfall"

I was ready once again to show the might of Rome, the true Rome.

•••••••

Camp Jupiter was around me, I never thought New Rome would be brough down in a few hours, I don't know, maybe even in a few minutes.

The cohorts were preparing for war, the sounds of forging weapons was heard all over camp. Hannibal was getting dressed with an improved bulletproof armor designed by Leo. All I could do was to wait, wait until the battle begins.

By midnight we finished war preparations, I was inspecting the Scorpion ballistae. Everything was fine but the enemy numbers looked humungous, we would be overwhelmed once they attack. They were

Romans, the true Romans.

•••••••

After visiting my boyfriend Frank, (yes, the praetor), i returned to the Pluto cabin, it was dark and creepy as usual. Just the typical Pluto cabin.

I immediately went inside, grabbed a bowl ofwater and created enough light for a rainbow. I willed a nearby golden drachma to appear, and tossed it into the water "O Iris, accept my offering. Show me Chiron the centaur in Camp Half-Blood"

The image showed Chiron in the camp rec-room with Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Clarrise, Travis and the other counselors. They were around the ping-pong table, discussing something when I suddenly interrupted

"Lord Chiron!"

"Hazel, what do you need?" He asked

"Camp Jupiter is in danger" I said " an army has massed outside camp borders, it's a good thing they haven't attacked yet."

"We have our own problems Hazel" Chiron said, obviously worried.

"We were attacked a few hours ago by assassins"Percy suddenly stood up " well trained and they were obviously not mortals"

"We will try to send help when we can" Chiron said " for now, try to hold them off."

"Yes, Lord Chiron" I said, waving off the iris-message

'It's gonna be a long day tomorrow' I lied down on my bed, closed my eyes and slept.

I woke up, and checked my clock. It was just 3 in the morning, and I heard the recognizable sound of Roman scorpions firing and water cannons blasting.

It has begun.

•••••••


End file.
